To help a teammate
by TheBlueBomberBoomer
Summary: When sniper's camper van is breaking down, he needs help from scout to find a way to fix it, only for them to find themselves in a deeper situation than they expected. Can miss pauling help them get out of it? This is going to be a short story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In need of help

It was a normal day as any other in the Badlands. The sun was shining bright on an average hot day. In one classified location, one person was sleeping at a time that was starting to reach around eight in the morning. He was just lying on a bunk bed that had nothing but a thin pillow. The young man resting within it was only twenty three years old with black hair, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with dog tags around his neck. He lay there, resting in the bed. It was peaceful for a while until someone put a trumpet to his ear, blowing it loudly, making him spring up from his slumber and hit his head into the top bunk before falling out of it.

"Ow! What the… friggin' hell, Soldier?!" he shouted while getting up, glaring at the Soldier who was a man in a red uniform that had a rocket symbol on the side of his left sleeve. He was wearing a helmet that covered his eyes and wielding his Buff Banner, one of multiple trumpets that he played to wake the other troops. "Good one, Scout. You overslept, maggot!" Soldier shouted back. He considered himself the leader of the team, but everyone wondered what his mental stability was since he did a variety of odd things, from lawyer work, to talking to decapitated heads, and to being roommates with a wizard.

"Why didn't ya wake me sooner, then?" Scout asked. He was known as the fastest on the team who usually stayed at his mother's house, but sometimes he would sleep overnight at the base. He had kept this whole soldier business a secret from his mother though, claiming he had just been doing a lot of odd jobs. "Sniper told me not to for a few hours, now hurry up! We have to get to 2Fort," the helmeted man claimed before exiting the room. Scout just yawned while climbing out of bed. He walked over to a nearby cabinet, rummaging through it, and then pulling out a simple black colored hat along with a radio headset for communication with his teammates. He pulled out some gauze as well, wrapping it around his hands and covering both the tops and palms of them, mainly leaving his fingers exposed, like a pair of fingerless gloves.

Scout made his way outside, seeing their base that was colored red and mainly seemed constructed from stone, as well as being set underground. There weren't many rooms either. One of the rooms was a training room that had a small target range full of wooden targets of various shapes and sizes. Another room was a regular planning and meeting room which was very dusty from a lack of use since a lot of their plans had similar tactics as of late. Scout just sighed as he went through this. Once outside, he could see a few vehicles. Two were trucks carrying various other people, though the car to the left stuck out a bit oddly. It was a camper van that was nothing special. It was an average size, too. Scout saw the two trucks drive off ahead into the Badlands down the road, leaving the Bostonian behind.

Scout could see the driver of the van, who motioned him over. The man was wearing an Akubra hat and he had a red undershirt with a vest. In one of the pockets were plenty of rifle bullets sticking out of it. He was also wearing sunglasses that had an orange tint, and wearing a pair of leather brown gloves as well. "Yo, Sniper. What's up?" Scout asked his teammate while climbing into the passenger seat of the camper van. On the driver side was, of course, the Sniper of the team, an Australian man who could take anyone of any size down with the pull of a trigger. He lived inside this very van and used it as a means of his job as assassin. "Hey, Scout. We need to talk," Sniper said before beginning to drive the camper van down the same road to follow the pair of trucks.

While travelling under the hot sun in the van, there was nothing but utter silence for a while. "So… uh… you wanted to talk?" Scout coughed, breaking the silence, wondering what he wanted to discuss. "Right, mate. Sorry... I'm 'avin a bit of a problem," Sniper started while turning on the air conditioner, the bobble head shaking violently while they traveled down the bumpy road, Scout wondering if it was super glued onto the dashboard. "Is this over that time you shot Miss Pauling's clipboard?" he tried to guess, but his sharp eyed ally shook his head. "Nah, nah, we settled that... Mah van here is starting to fall to shambles on me, Scout," Sniper just cut to the chase, claiming that the van was starting to get worn out in age and was in need of a lot of repairs.

"So? Engineer can fix it, probably," Scout laughed. Sniper rolled up one of the windows before replying. "I already talked to that cactus eatin' egghead. He said I should just 'ave my van scrapped," he explained that their mechanically inclined teammate was of no use in the current matter, though the silence started to take over again from there. "So… what does this hafta do with me?" Scout had to question. It was somewhat confusing him. He had no idea what his rifle shooting friend wanted him to do about it. "You remember that failed 'invention' you made me test? What'd did'cha call it? Critate?" Sniper narrowed his eyes toward his passenger. Scout looked down to the floorboard.

"I told ya I'm sorry about that, Sniper. At least it didn't kill you," Scout laughed at the memory, only for the driver to slam on the brakes, making Scout slam into the dashboard, coughing in a bit of pain. "You made me drink purple piss in a jar, you fast spastic moron!" he shouted, remembering the cocktail mixture of a bad invention idea which that Scout had gotten from the idea of Jarate, thinking mixing Crit-a-Cola with urine would make a strong and worthy booster, and unfortunately the accurate teammate had to do the honor of testing it.

The two of them saw two forts up ahead right from where they stopped. They proceeded to climb out of the van, Sniper grabbing his rifle from the gun rack above the seat, seeing their other teammates piling out of the two trucks. "We'll talk about how ya can pay me back, after this mission. Meet me in the back of my van," he hissed. Scout just nodded while entering to get the usual intelligence gathering mission over with for the day.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making Plans

Scout found himself running across the roof of a long bridge that was suspended over a pool of water. He had his scattergun in hand while he was avoiding most of the main fight that was on the bridge itself. With fast legs, he was going straight for the objective. He quickly made a leap once at the end of the bridge, grabbing onto a ledge of the Sniper's tower that was set in the enemy's fort. There were two similar forts. One was Red, and one was Blue. Scout pulled himself up onto the ledge, seeing a clear room for him. He made his way to a nearby hallway, peeking around the corner. No enemies here, either. The enemies spawn however was right there and the empty space could be filled up in a heartbeat.

Scout rushed by, heading into a spiral like corridor that seemed to keep going around in a circular pattern until he arrived to an underground facility. He could see nothing but a few various computers and a resupply room for the enemy team. He never quite understood what half of the machines did here or how they worked, but he never saw reason to care about the tech. Scout ran down a long hallway that was meant to lead to the intelligence room. "This is so freaking easy!" he laughed while heading into the room that had only a single desk with a phone on it. Beside the phone was a blue briefcase that looked overstuffed with papers. None of the members from either team thought to view the inside of the briefcase mainly out of a lack of interest.

Scout picked it up with a grin, putting it on his back, seeing the usual window that over viewed a huge room that had a satellite-like map over viewing all of the country. Then, something else caught the Boston Boy's eye. A fedora lay on the ground. He crouched down and picked it up. "Huh… a hat?" he raised an eyebrow, though before he knew it, someone was behind him. Someone reached over and grabbed the baseball bat that he had on his back in a bag. "Surprise!" Scout turned around, seeing a man in a blue suit and a ski mask standing there. The man swung upward, smacking the quick footed boy's head in and knocking him to the ground, killing him.

Scout reappeared in another room, looking around, only seeing a room with two medical cabinets and a small rack holding various items and objects, and there were a few benches nearby as well. "Ugh… you have got to be friggin' kidding me…" he rubbed his forehead in irritation, unable to believe he had fallen for a simple surprise attack like that. Scout went and took a seat on the bench. His legs were tired and sore from all the running he had been doing these past few hours. It was nothing that he wasn't used to. In fact his leg muscles were always sore, strained and tired. It made it harder to get through the day, but it made the short rests a lot more worth it.

Scout looked down, seeing the fedora still in his arms back from when he got the enemy intelligence. He presumed it belonged to the man who had just murdered him seconds ago. "Grah! Bloody bush-wanking bloke," he heard a familiar cursing voice, looking over his shoulder, seeing Sniper approaching, having just respawned himself as well. While walking by, he stopped midway, seeing his teammate. "Hey, Scout. I heard ya got the Intel. What happened?" Sniper curiously spoke while restocking on ammunition from the resupply locker as they were named. "Their stupid Spy snuck up on me. I found a hat on the ground and got distracted," Scout explained what had occurred to make him lose the enemy intelligence.

Sniper took the hat curiously, examining it closely, not seeing anything important about the hat to result in dying for it. "I know wot this is. It's one of those new Mann Co. hats. I heard they're really popular and worth a lot cause of the materials they make 'em with..." Sniper explained. He put the hat away in his bag of items and supplies. "That gives me an idea…" he grinned, Scout just shrugging while getting up. "I'll meet ya at your van. I gotta go nab the intelligence again..." Scout groaned before running off to repeat the same long winded sprint that he had done just minutes ago.

After another hour, they had finished having stolen three briefcases of intelligence from their Blu enemies, and Scout was even more tired than before today. His legs muscles were throbbing in pain, while he was just walking away from the fort, dragging his baseball bat on the ground, the bat being covered in some blood from a lot of use assaulting various opponents. Most of his teammates were planning on sleeping through the night at the fort since today's mission had been especially draining.

Scout made his way outside the forts to the camper van, one of the few vehicles parked nearby. He went to the back of it and opened the door. Inside was a small little area in general for people to sit at in front of a table. Sniper was sitting there, drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper. "Hey," Scout greeted him while closing the door, taking a seat, sighing in relief that he could finally rest his legs. "Ey' mate. So I looked into that hat you found. The thing's worth a hundred bucks. Mann Co. quality vintage material," Sniper stated, showing the money to the already confused young Bostonian. "Hey… who the hell did'ya sell the hat to round here?" he raised an eyebrow, curious since civilians were nowhere near the battle zone of 2Fort.

"Sold it to Pyro," Sniper casually answered, taking a sip from his coffee. "So… how do ya plan on fixin' this rust bucket of a home you got?" Scout coughed, wishing to know the plan behind how they could possibly earn enough money to repair an entire van. He knew it was outdated, so it would probably cost more than it was worth to fix. "...I'm thinkin' we go rob a place for the hats. There's a Mann Co. facility in Teufort that is abandoned. We should be able to just go and take anything they left," Sniper stated the plan he had in mind for how to handle this. Scout was acting worried at this point. "Um… do I wanna know when you made this plan? How long've you been planning this?" Scout rhetorically asked. "Two hours, maybe?" Sniper, now Scout's partner, exclaimed with a shrug while the two began climbing out of the van.

"Oh. Hello, you two," they heard the voice of a young lady, and the two saw her, with black hair and wearing a purple shirt with black pants. She had a clipboard and pen in her hand. Scout seemed to have his gaze already affixed on her green eyes through her glasses. "Hey, Miss Pauling…" the love struck Scout happily greeted the woman, Miss Pauling. She handled a lot of various tasks, from handling the checks and payment, or being known for her major loyalty to a mysterious voice that gave the teams alerts and orders, to when points were being captured or when intelligence was being stolen. "Yes, nice to see you too, Scout," she told him in a lack of caring tone. She was more than aware of his crush for sure.

"I came to do the usual map review and such. Can you two give a summary of what occurred?" Miss Pauling requested, though Sniper knew his quick footed friend was not going to be much use explaining anything. "Scout here wound up droppin' the Intel toward the end. Spy got it though. The rest of the mission before that is the same as last week's," Sniper went into slight detail about today's mission in a bit of awkwardness. He was more curious why, out of the entire team, they were the two being inquired about this. They watched her write it down on the clipboard and adjust her glasses. "Alright, thank you, Sniper. The others were all asleep or too drunk in celebration to answer me coherently," she bid them goodbye and walked away back to her car, Scout still staring.

Sniper rubbed his forehead before smacking Scout in the back of his head, snapping him back to reality. "Ow! Dang it, I've had my head injured enough for one freaking day!" Scout exclaimed, just making his accurate ally grin, glad that he didn't have to do it twice. "Roight. Now then… let's get a move onto Teufort," Sniper said while getting in the driver seat. "Wait. We're doing this tonight? Sniper, I can barely feel my legs!" he hissed while pulling his radio headset down around his neck, having no use for them right now. "You owe me, mate. 'Sides, it's not like I'm askin' ya to do it for free. We split fifty fifty. Now hop in, ya stupid gremlin," he told him. Scout just gave up on arguing and climbed into the passenger side, resting back in the seat to sleep. Sniper cranked the van and reversed out of the parking section, beginning to drive off heading for Teufort.

Unbeknownst to the two, Miss Pauling was talking on a disposable phone from her nearby parked car. "Yes, I have the report. The mission went smoothly," Pauling said while on the phone. The voice she was talking to was her boss, known solely as The Administrator, a woman that was not to be crossed. "Excellent. Extend my regards to the mercs at their next mission," the Administrator said with not much care since lately one mission after another had gone smoothly. "Though, um… Administrator. I have one odd thing in my report today. It appears Sniper and Scout are now friends," Miss Pauling claimed that it was a weird paragraph in her report, but she knew it was important to talk about at least. This did seem to gain her employer's attention by the sounds of it.

"Friends…? Miss Pauling, I believe in reports prior to this, the two always bickered amongst the team," The Administrator told her, sounding a bit questionable about how two people who didn't get along could become friends that fast. "Tomorrow, go to their base and interrogate the other members about them," she ordered.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hat Pilfering

Sniper had been driving most of the way to the town of Teufort. It was getting late around ten at night, yet he knew it hadn't been long since they left the 2Fort fight over intelligence. Scout was asleep on the passenger side, his head resting on the dashboard. During the drive, the camper van was soon beginning to feel like it was getting slower and slower, until suddenly, the engine stopped entirely. "Grah...! No, no, come on..." the Australian silently cursed, turning the key in the ignition, trying to get the engine to turn over. Unfortunately, it refused to start up again. "Bloody hell..." he popped the hood and climbed out of the vehicle, hoping he could find out what the problem was. Sniper was thankful that Engineer had left his toolbox in the back of his van for safe storage, though he couldn't help but wonder if his hardhat teammate had predicted something like this would happen to the vehicle.

After a few hours, Scout had woken up from his seat, holding his head and groaning. It wasn't the most comfortable sleep he has ever had. "Ohh, man… where the hell are we?" he wondered aloud while climbing out of the camper van, the still dark night sky, and then the whole van set in the middle of nowhere on the side of the road. "Yo, Sniper why are we here..." he stopped himself mid-sentence while walking around to the front of the van, seeing Sniper asleep on the ground, having apparently spent most of the night working on the van trying to get it to start, but he wasn't a mechanic.

"Hey! Wake up!" Scout shouted at him, instantly jolting his team member out from his slumber. "Grah! …oh, crikey. What time is it?" he asked, looking down at his watch where the clock hands indicated close to five in the morning. "I dunno… but dude, why are we out in the middle of nowhere?" he crossed his arms in a bit of anger. Sniper stood up, yawning while rubbing his head. "I was fixin' the van. Should be good to go… come on..." he muttered while closing the hood. The two of them climbed back inside, and Sniper just turned the key in the ignition. The engine refused to start at first, but finally, it turned over and started up. He smiled in a bit of relief, glad that it was running again. With that, they proceeded, driving to the town of Teufort.

"Sniper... I don't mind helping you attempt to break in what is an empty factory in the hopes of finding valuable hats. Actually, I really think this is your stupidest plan ever. If you've had a plan before… but can ya at least tell me what makes this rust bucket so important that you'd spend so much cash to fix it?" Scout requested an answer for him to at least know why it was worth his time helping him in this matter. He watched the lines on the road vanish underneath the vehicle while the drive continued. "Assassins need to stay mobile. I had to pay people off to get away with leaving it untagged, unregistered and untraceable. I think I might be screwed of a job if it is ruined, mate. That is why I need your help," Sniper elaborated on exactly how much money he had to pour into this van just for his job alone.

"Heh, that isn't half as good as what I invested in. Tom Jones Memorabilia. I'm gonna be a millionaire one day cause of all the stuff I got stored away," Scout stated in a proud tone, his Australian teammate giving him a questionable glance. "I forgot you live with your mother… and you've not even seen a woman without her shirt on," Sniper laughed, only receiving an angry look from his enraged teammate while they were beginning to pull into the town of Teufort, where there mostly were closed buildings due to how early in the morning it seemed to be. The streets were mostly clear, as well as the road aside from the occasional car or two that would drive by.

The van arrived to a near dead end part of Teufort, where the two could see a huge building that was seemingly two floors tall and slightly run down from a lack of maintenance. The building had a slightly damaged sign that read 'Mann Co.' "This place got closed down when they opened another store near the center of the city," Sniper explained, though he had no idea about why they would close down one of their many good business stores. There seemed to be little to no reason, plus not many were in Teufort anyways.

They drove along to the back of the Mann Co. Facility, where the windows of the building were boarded up. The van parked there before they climbed out. "Alright, Bushwackoff. How do we get in?" Scout asked while seeing a metal door that was open to load vehicles. Normally they were presuming that it was the best way in without any worry for an alarm, if there were still any. "Ah, think Engie left me something in the toolbox that can open that," he muttered to himself, going to the back of his camper van and getting the tool box. He rummaged around through it until he pulled out a small portable welding torch it was unable to last too long since it was portable with lack of fuel, so it was the living statement for burning twice as bright, but half as long.

"Roight. Here we go," Sniper said while approaching the metal door. He started up the welding torch, seeing the flame begin spewing out of it. Scout covered his eyes while his accurate ally, with a smirk on his face, began to cut through the metal door. He was mainly aiming for around where the lock would be. After a few minutes of torching through, the welding torch stopped working. "Guess the thing's dried out. Help me lift this up," Sniper said while putting the welding torch down on the ground. Scout rolled his eyes, coming over and grabbing the bottom of the metal door. He began to struggle as the two began pulling up.

The metal door slid open, and inside, they could see all the factory equipment, along with stacks of Mann Co, crates waiting before them. It was like the factory had not been cleared out by the looks of it, and the staff had forgotten to do so. "Oho, man! We are gonna be rich!" Scout exclaimed. Sniper just had a smile, seeing this. It felt reassuring to him that fixing his camper van would be this easy.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Theft Troubles

Sniper and Scout found themselves rummaging around through each crate, though one thing was annoying them both through the past half hour they had been at this, which was that they had only found one hat per crate. "What idiot at Mann Co. thought it was a good idea to stuff one hat per box? Why not like twenty?" Scout complained while throwing one of the now empty boxes away, watching it break into wooden pieces. It was a way for him to vent his frustration to see how far he could throw the boxes once emptied. The red duo had been loading all of the hats into one box and they had barely gotten ten hats due to how hard it was to open the crates without keys, and they couldn't go shooting the locks off without drawing some form of attention to them.

"Ah'm gonna guess the same person who made the company worth millions…" Sniper answered while finally prying another crate open and reaching inside, pulling out another one of the many hats and throwing it into the one box with the other few hats they had gotten. Sooner or later though, they suddenly heard a loud slam that sounded like the same big metal door they had entered through. "What the hell's going on?" Scout silently asked while getting behind one of the many piles of crates. He peeked around the corner seeing two people in military equipment, including bulletproof vests that were coloured black. One man was carrying a sub machine gun and the other was carrying dual pistols.

"I thought they said the factory would be unlocked, not wide open," one of the men claimed while they were walking. Scout and Sniper were staying hidden behind separate piles of crates. "You know these Teufort retards. I think most are lead poisoned," the other mysterious person claimed. They had quickly noticed the opened crates before them. "Hey! What's going on here? These things have already been opened! We didn't trade for that…" the first man angrily stated. "Calm down, Mike," the other armed person ordered, while finding the one crate that was filled by the two red mercs.

"See, Mike? Here they are. I guess they put a few together for us and got lazy halfway," he continued. Sniper glared, not willing to take the risk of even losing a single one of those hats. He stood up and pulled his SMG off his back since he had left his rifle in the van. He quickly squeezed the trigger, opening fire. The sound of bullets filled the air, riddling one of the armed men full of at least half of the ammo magazine. "Holy crap! DAVE!" The other man shouted, taking cover behind some more empty crates with his dual pistols, watching his ally slump to the ground, bleeding.

"Yeah, you're screwed, thief. It's two on one!" Scout mocked him with a laugh while getting his scattergun out from his baseball bag that he carried on his back while Sniper reloaded. "You're about to have a real bad day," he chuckled. They watched him pop out from behind his cover and open fire with both of his pistols in retaliation. He then managed to hit Sniper in the shoulder. "GYAH!" Sniper fell flat on his back in pain. "Sniper!" Scout shouted, quickly pulling his bat off his back while his enemy reloaded. He hopped up and kicked him straight in the jaw, breaking most of his teeth and knocking him to the floor. The Bostonian boy right after used his bat like a golf club and swung downward to hit their attacker in the side of the head, hoping it will kill him in an instant.

"Yo, Sniper, you okay?" Scout called, running over to his teammate, seeing him lying on the ground, holding his bullet wound. Death was something really terrifying when respawn was out of the question. "Yah… yah, don't worry 'bout it…" Sniper reassured while being helped up. He just held his arm, still in pain. "Come on, man. Let's just get back. The doc can fix ya," he insisted, before going over and grabbing the crate that was not even half filled with hats. Scout just carried it to the camper van while Sniper walked behind, not able to use his arm to its fullest of capabilities. "Have you ever driven a car before, mate?" his Australian teammate questioned, climbing into the back of the camper van to lay down not caring that he was near a box of hats.

"Nah, but how hard can it be? I've seen it a hundred times in the movies," his fast footed friend insisted before closing the door to the back of the camper van. He went to the front of the vehicle climbing inside. He started it up, and he reversed it, crashing through the wooden gate that was nearby, making him cough slightly. "Uh, speed bump!" he called out before stomping the gas pedal and speeding off to get away from the Mann Co. factory immediately.

It was around ten in the morning at 2Fort, as Miss Pauling had arrived inside, wandering through the building for the Red Team themselves. She soon found one of the many members, a man in a red ski mask and a fancy red suit, sitting alone and drinking coffee. "Greetings, Miss Pauling," the man said while his attention was somewhat drawn more to the newspaper in his hand. "Hello, Spy," Miss Pauling greeted him. The Spy of the team was known for more than just being crafty. In a situation, he could kill anyone with the flick of his wrist and nobody would be the wiser.

"I wanted to ask you some questions. Have Sniper and Scout gotten along before?" Miss Pauling asked while holding her clipboard and pen. "Hm? Sniper and Scout? They have not gotten along since Sniper accidently shot him on Badwater on our first job. I'm positive he's urinated in a few of Scout's cans of Bonk as well…" Spy explained before taking another drink of his coffee. She just wrote it down before getting up and walking on to continue interrogating the other teammates.

Miss Pauling found another one of the red team in the battlements who was eating a sandwich and appeared to be quite the big man, bald and with a bullet bandoleer that went over his shoulder. He had a huge minigun resting by his side, too. "Hi, Heavy. Do you have a second?" Miss Pauling requested a moment of his time. He was the Heavy Weapons Guy, a Russian man who could hold an entire frontline with the help of another teammate. The bald man just nodded, putting his sandwich aside. "Dah," he agreed, not minding talking with her his English wasn't the best, but he knew enough to where they could understand him.

"Do you know if Sniper and Scout get along at all?" Miss Pauling asked him the same question she asked last mate. "Uh? Fast little man is not friend of Accurate man," Heavy explained the best he could. She wrote it down, nodding, having another thought come to mind. "Where are the others? I know a few are asleep, but I don't see Sniper or Scout anywhere," she asked if he knew their whereabouts. "I do not know," Heavy answered, unable to know their whereabouts since last night. With that said by him, Miss Pauling nodded. "Thank you, Heavy. Good luck in Gravelpit tomorrow," she bid him good luck before walking away. The information was somewhat confusing, but she knew she had a few others to try and interrogate for information.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Caught

Scout had been driving for the past few hours, while Sniper was lying down in the backseat, asleep. The Bostonian still knew to get him to the Medic of the team. He was barely paying attention to the road and was more thinking about how they were going to sell the few hats they stole and how all of this was going to work. Before he knew it, he heard a loud car horn that made him fix his gaze back to the road. What he heard afterwards was the sound of two vehicles colliding and the sound of the metal crunching. Scout bumped onto the steering wheel, falling unconscious.

Scout lay in the floorboard in pain. His eyes slowly opened up, and his arms moved. He forced himself up to see the front of the camper van that was not in too bad in shape. It was just one big dent to him, though he knew his friend who had been asleep in the back would probably disagree. As the Scout climbed out of the camper van, he recognized the car that he had collided with. "Oh… crap… M-Miss Pauling's car!" He started to panic, seeing the bust windshield and the dented front of the car where part of the engine could probably be seen by him.

"Oh god oh god oh god…" Scout panicked more as he ran to the driver's side door prying it open, seeing Miss Pauling who was just sitting there fixing her glasses. She looked relatively calm for the situation. He had seen her with only two emotions, either somewhat angry or just plain calm. He didn't know whether that was about to change or not. "Scout? …what the… why are you driving Sniper's van? And why did you crash into me?!" she was already enraged as she stood up, climbing out of the wreckage that was her car. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Paulin'! I was in a hurry, y'see?" Scout didn't have much of an excuse to explain what had happened other than that he had to get to the Medic.

"Grah...! Holy… what did you do, you wanka?" Sniper asked while climbing out of the back, holding his injured arm. He seemed a bit disheartened to see they had wrecked and damaged his vehicle even more, and that was just more damage to his wallet as well. "Sniper! Are you okay?" Miss Pauling had her attention drawn on the injured mercenary. "N-nah," Sniper shook his head in disagreement, not only from the injury to himself but to his vehicle too. Miss Pauling sighed while rubbing her eyes, thinking on what to do. "I think we need to talk. The administrator would like to speak with you anyway..." Miss Pauling told them before she pulled out a cellphone and made a phone call. Sniper and Scout just looked at each other, not sure whether to be afraid or not.

She hung up after a short conversation turning to them. "Someone will be here to pick us up in a few minutes. I want to know what happened to injure you. I'd be more than glad to know what is going on with you two entirely," Miss Pauling demanded an answer. She was already having a bad day and being stuck in the Badlands under the sun wasn't helping. Sniper just stayed quiet, knowing they legally weren't in any obligation to answer for her. Scout was more worried for who was about hurt him worse, if not his accurate teammate who might accidentally shoot him on the next battle against Blu.

Miss Pauling sighed, knowing she had to resort to a bit more of a crafty approach to get the answer. "Scout, if you tell me what's going on, I will go out with you once," she told him with a forced smile. Scout jumped in surprise, but instant joy. "Alright! Y'see, his van's going to crap, so we went and robbed an abandoned Mann Co. facility for hats! Two dudes tried to kill us, so we killed them," Scout hastily explained in full detail what had happened. His Australian mate just glared straight at him. "Bloody 'ell... this is the last time I get a kid to 'elp me with anything," he commented. Now they were in a bit of trouble. Miss Pauling just rubbed her head. "You robbed an empty Mann Co facility of hats... for money? ...Look, if you needed help, especially if it risked your job you should have come to me to request to talk with the administrator. We'll get this sorted out," she reassured.

The trio at spotted a rather large truck that began to pull up to them. "Our ride's here."

End of Chapter 5


End file.
